


Strong for you

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, cagged, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: MoominMamma and MoominPappa were just enjoying some peaceful time on the porch when Little My came running to them.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snorkmaiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Strong for you

**Author's Note:**

> Running Out Of Time - Caged - Buried Alive - Collapsed building
> 
> Another day again :3

The Moomin Parents were enjoying a nice afternoon on the veranda, MoominMamma peacefully knitting while MoominPappa was reading the newspaper, when the earth started to shake suddenly, soon followed by a loud noise nearby.

The earthquake didn’t last very long, thankfully, but it left everyone quite surprised. Such an event was very unusual in Moomin Valley after all. MoominPappa commented on this, thinking out loud about making it a part of his memoirs. 

Then, as they thought everything was back to normal, and they could relax again, Little My came running to the veranda.

“Mamma! Pappa! You need to come help us!” The little mymble urged, a hint of panic in her voice.

“Little My, what’s wrong?” MoominMamma asked calmly, putting down her knitting.

“It’s Snufkin and Moomin!” She said, throwing her arms up in a frustrated motion. “We were exploring this abandoned building but then there was this dumb earthquake and the building collapsed on them! They’re Stuck we need help to get them out!” She explained.

“Oh dear.” MoominPappa gasped lightly as MoominMamma got up, already preparing herself to follow the little mymble.

The two Moomins proceeded to follow Little My as she led them down a hidden path in the woods towards their children.

They stopped to look at the collapsed building, taking in the sight. The building mustn’t have been too big, thankfully, but the debris were all piled on each other, making it hard to believe anyone could be stuck under them.

They immediately hurried to join Snorkmaiden who was already trying to make a path through the debris to get to their friends. Little My, although she couldn’t do much with her size, came by their sides to dig up the smallest debris.

They tried to call out to the boys inside, but they couldn’t hear much under the pile of debris. All they could hear was the muffled voice of Moomin calling back from inside the pile. It was a good sign that Moomin could reply but there was no sign from Snufkin, and they had to hurry, or they wouldn’t have enough air to breath.

It took such a long time, but they finally were able to get to the boys after a few hours. Thankfully, Moomin had been protected from most of the debris by some bigger ones, fallen just in the perfect position to make a small shelter for the Moomin. 

Sadly, Snufkin hadn’t been so lucky.

Snufkin was stuck under the biggest pile. They could see his face behind a bunch of debris but the only part they could reach was his paw which was stuck under a heavy stack of stones. They couldn’t tell from where they were if he was unconscious or not but either way they had to hurry before he’d be crushed under everything.

“Mamma! Pappa!” Moomin exclaimed as they reached him as he was trying to lift the stones from Snufkin’s wrist.

The Moomin Parents didn’t say anything, immediately coming to their son’s side to help him lift stones after stones, so did Snorkmaiden. Little My on her side, tried to make her way under to get to Snufkin’s head.

Even as they managed to free his arm and get to him, they couldn’t stop working to try to get him to react to them, they had to get him out of the rubbles. So, they kept on lifting the pieces out of the way, letting them fall to the side.

Little My, meanwhile, tried to call out to her brother, patting his face as gently as she could, avoiding the bruised and cut areas. 

And, throughout it all, Snufkin stayed still, unconscious.

It took much too long for everyone’s liking, but they eventually managed to free Snufkin fully, pulling him away from the collapsed building. MoominMamma immediately sat by him, starting to check up on him as Moomin, Snorkmaiden and Little My tried to get him to wake up.

“His left wrist is broken, as is his right ankle. His left leg is probably fractured. He has a few broken ribs. And he’s probably a little concussed.” She listed out loud, more to herself than for the others to hear. “We need to take him home immediately.” She announced, looking at MoominPappa who nodded back in response, approaching to carefully pick up the unconscious mumrik.

“Will he be alright, Mamma?” Moomin asked, voice full of worries.

“With time and care, yes.” She said vaguely.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden exchanged worried glances at that, following close being MoominPappa and keeping their eyes on Snufkin. They hoped he would wake up soon.

Once they arrived back home, MoominPappa carried Snufkin to the guest bedroom, asking Moomin and Snorkmaiden to prepare it while he waited with Snufkin in his arms. Meanwhile, MoominMamma hurried to fetch the first aid kit.

Once the bed was prepared, MoominPappa laid the boy on the mattress carefully. He left the place to MoominMamma who immediately got to work, she gently asked the children to go make themselves some tea and relax while she took care of him, telling Moomin that she would check his bruises when she’d be done.

They reluctantly left, leaving MoominMamma to work on cleaning and bandaging Snufkin’s injuries, getting back into place his broken bones. MoominPappa stayed by her side, helping her when she would ask for him to hold Snufkin down or to bring him pockets of ice to place on his broken members.

After some time she sighed, putting away the first aid kit for now. She’d told MoominPappa to go stay with the children as she finished patching their boy. She leaned forward to press a moominkiss on his forehead, a paw going to stroke his hair absentmindedly. 

“Mamma?” Snufkin asked weakly, his eyes opening slightly. “W- What happened?” He moaned from the pain of his injuries.

“Yes, dear. I’m here.” She said gently. “You got stuck under a building when it collapsed. We took you home and I patched you up. You’ll be fine now but you won’t be able to move much for a while, alright?” She explained.

Snufkin hummed in agreement, closing his eyes again as he felt his head spinning.

“You take some rest now.” She gently ordered, nuzzling his hair lovingly. “We’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Mamma.” He mumbled, already drifting back to sleep.

“How is he?” Moomin and Snorkmaiden chorused as MoominMamma made her way down the stairs.

“He’ll be fine.” She reassured, accepting a cup of tea from MoominPappa. “I’ll take a look at you now.” She continued towards Moomin after taking a sip of her tea.

“I’m fine.” Moomin shook his head. “Did he wake up?” He asked nervously.

“He did, but I told him to rest, so we should let him rest for now.” She explained. “Now, let me take a look.”

Moomin tried to protest but no one really can win over MoominMamma’s careful eyes. He reluctantly let her sit him down and check his bruised body.

“So, what happened?” She asked as she worked.

“Moomin had found this old building, and he wanted us to go explore it.” Snorkmaiden explained. “We had fun inside for a while, but we were getting bored, so we decided to go do something else. I went out first, I didn’t like being in there, but Moomin and Snufkin stayed at the back with Little My. When the earth shook the building started to shake as well and bits and pieces were falling around us, so we hurried out.”

“Snufkin picked me up and threw me out.” Little My huffed, trying to sound offended.

“We got stuck inside when the entrance collapsed.” Moomin continued quietly. “We couldn’t do much and everything was coming down so fast. One second we were standing there, the other Snufkin was crushed under the rubbles, and I was under those large debris next to him.”

“I asked Little My to go find you to get help while I tried to get as much debris out of the way.” Snorkmaiden said, looking down sadly. “I couldn’t do much by myself.”

“It was a wise decision.” MoominMamma reassured gently.

“Will he really be alright?” Snorkmaiden asked after a long moment of silence.

“Of course, dear.” MoominMamma smiled at her. “He’ll need a lot of time to recover, but he’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t try to overwork himself. Don’t worry too much.” She ruffled their heads gently. “He’s strong he’ll get better quickly. I’m sure of it.”

Moomin and Snorkmaiden looked at each other. They wanted to believe her, but they couldn’t help but worry. Snufkin had been so hurt, would he really be okay like MoominMamma was saying?

After that, Moomin and Snorkmaiden went to keep an eye on Snufkin as he slept. Little My came with them for a while before declaring that she was bored and went out. She would come and go over the next few days as they both stayed inside with Snufkin.

Snufkin reassured them as soon as he woke up, pretending to be already feeling better even though they knew better. He was still feeling horrible and his body was so painful they could hear his pain in his voice, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

They managed to convince him to let them help him with everything he couldn’t do by himself, like eating or drinking, although it took a lot of convincing. They would keep him company when he was awake and watch over him as he slept the days away.

MoominMamma came to check up on him often, to change his bandages, check his injuries and to give him some medicine for the pain. To her, Snufkin would quietly admit to the pain he was in. He would be honest when she would ask him how he felt.

The next few weeks, Moomin and Snorkmaiden would spend their time by Snufkin’s side, to keep him company and help him, but also to reassure themselves that he was still there, that he was still alright. They would distract him with stories of their owns or by reading books. Moomin was thankful for once that he had inherited his father’s skill to create and exaggerate stories, as it would help keep them entertained.

Snufkin’s father came by a few weeks after the incident, as the Moomin parents had sent a letter to him and MymbleMamma to inform them about their son’s situation. Joxter helped Moomin and Snorkmaiden to distract Snufkin, as he was stuck inside, telling his own stories, and making fun of MoominPappa at the same time.

With them all by his side, Snufkin couldn’t feel more comforted. They were all so sweet, staying with him no matter what and entertaining him as much as they could. He was so thankful to have found such welcoming and caring families.

It took a few months before he was finally back on his feet. He immediately asked to go outside, still under the watchful eyes of his friends and father.  
He felt so much better just being outside that he surprised himself when he hugged Moomin and Snorkmaiden, in a way to thank them for all that they had done for him during the months he was stuck inside.

Now, he would be fine. They were here for him, and he could trust them with anything if he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Yes, Yes, I know. I hurt Snufkin again whoops  
> But, hey, isn't it nice to read a good hurt/comfort fic? I like it so i'm good with it lol


End file.
